Spongebob Squarepants (Minecraft)
'''Spongebob Squarepants '''is a main character is Minecraft SpongeBob Roleplay. He is a yellow childlish sponge and Jack's best friend. Spongebob is also the Krusty Krab frycook. Personality Spongebob is hard-working, stupid, childlish and kind. He is always willing to help others and makes friends with almost anyone. He also always keeps his promises meaning he is trustworthy. He also likes his job and is horrified by the thought of getting fired. He can give useful advice to people like telling Jack to wear a helmet in Sandy's Treedome. Spongebob also likes halloween. He is a terrible driver and gets delighted if anyone offers him help with his driving skills. Howevhere he also tends to get nervous. He is shown to care for his friends, such as when he advices Jack not to go jellyfishing alone. He also takes things positive, such as when Jack forgot he ordered a Krabby Patty. Relationships Patrick "Jack" Star Spongebob and Jack became friends on the day they met. This was shown when Jack, after stealing the krabby patty secret formula, went to him and Spongebob joined him in lying. He later warned him to put on a helmet while in Sandy's Treedome, although he didn't specify why. He is delighted when Jack offers him to help with his driving license although he is mad when he learns that he lied. Jack also stole a car in order to support Spongebob at his driving test. Though Jack often gets dissapointed do to Spongebob's bussy schedule, the two still bond in their free time. He warns Jack about the dangers of jellyfishing alone, although he still wishes him luck when he leaves. Squidward Tentacles Although Spongebob considers Squidward his friend, Squidward looks on him as annoying and childlish. He doesn't show much care for him as he once threw him outside through his window. Eugene H. Krabs Mr. Krabs is Spongebob's employer and Spongebob is aware of his strict nature. He quickly speculates that he will get fired when Jack stole the secret formula and the two go behind his back to return it. Krabs often tends to extend Spongebob's working schedule to make more work. Sheldon J. Plankton Spongebob doesn't like Plankton since he wants to steal the secret formula. When Jack steals it, Spongebob immediately warns him about Plankton's schemes. Gary the Snail Spongebob cares deaply about his pet and is worried that he might starve if he isnt home quickly enough. Sandy Cheeks Spongebob is friends with Sandy and is aware of her intelligence as he quickly told Jack that she is the only one that could help the two return the Krabby Patty secret formula. Howevhere he is somewhat hestiant about asking her himself. Grandma Squarepants Spongebob likes his grandma, as shown when he delays his and Jack's jellyfishing in order to visit her for her birthday. Apperances * WELCOME TO BIKINI BOTTOM (Debut) * RETURNING THE FORMULA * HALLOWEEN DECORATING * SPONGEBOB'S DRIVING TEST * STUCK IN ROCK BOTTOM Trivia * He lives in a sunken pineapple. * He is the only character known to have a pet. * Squidward once threw Spongebob through his window, do to him using his bathtub. * He owns a fake fittnes room. * He works as a frycook at the Krusty Krab. * Spongebob sets uo his halloween decorations two weeks before halloween. * He made a giant jack'o'lantern for halloween. * He is good with redstone. * Spongebob still visits Mrs. Puff's Boating School. Accordnig to him, he has visited it for sevral years but still can't pass it. * He is good at taking driving exams but is a terrible driver as every time he drives the actual boat he crashes it instantly. * Mr. Krabs often extends his working schedule. * Spongebob is aware of Jack's jellyfishing misadventure * Spongebob described the way to make a Krabby Patty: **You press the button next to the stove to turn it on. **You press the button on the stove to start cooking. Category:Minecraft